<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GRAN MAESTRO DE LA CULTIVACIÓN DEMONÍACA by lovekimtaetae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724103">GRAN MAESTRO DE LA CULTIVACIÓN DEMONÍACA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekimtaetae/pseuds/lovekimtaetae'>lovekimtaetae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekimtaetae/pseuds/lovekimtaetae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Como el gran maestro que fundó la Secta Demoníaca Wei WuXian deambuló por el mundo con sus modales sin sentido y siendo odiado por millones por el caos que creó. Al final, fue golpeado por la espalda por su shidi más querido y asesinado por poderosos clanes que se combinaron para dominarlo. Se encarna en el cuerpo de un lunático que fue abandonado por su clan y más tarde, sin querer, se lo lleva un famoso cultivador entre los clanes: Lan WangJi su archienemigo. Esto marca el comienzo de un viaje emocionante pero hilarante de atacar monstruos, resolver misterios y criar niños. Desde el flirteo mutuo a lo largo del camino, Wei WuXian lentamente se da cuenta de que Lan WangJi, un cara de póker aparentemente arrogante e indiferente, tiene más sentimientos por él de los que le está dejando ver.</p><p>魔道 祖师 por 墨 香 铜臭</p><p>Mo Dao Zu Shi por Mo Xiang Tong Xiu</p><p>Nombre alternativo: El fundador del Diabolismo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PRÓLOGO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¡Una gran noticia! ¡Wei WuXian ha muerto!"</p><p>Había transcurrido menos de un día desde el asedio en la Colina Luanzang, y la noticia se extendió a través del mundo del cultivo como si le brotaran alas, superando incluso la velocidad de la guerra.</p><p>Por un tiempo, desde las sectas más prominentes hasta los cultivadores deshonestos, todos discutían sobre el asedio liderado por las Cuatro Grandes Sectas y seguido por cientos de otras más pequeñas.</p><p>"¿El Patriarca YiLing ha muerto? ¿Quién podría haberlo matado?"</p><p>"¿Quién más que su shidi*, Jiang Cheng, poniendo fin a su propio hermano adoptivo por el bien mayor? Jiang Cheng dirigió las Cuatro Sectas de YunmengJiang, LanlingJin, GusuLan y QingheNie a destruir su 'escondite', en la colina LuanZang".</p><p>"Debo decir, ¡Hasta nunca!".</p><p>"¡Hasta nunca de verdad! Finalmente eliminamos a esa escoria".</p><p>"Si no fuera porque la Secta YunmengJiang lo adoptó y le enseñó, solo habría sido un vagabundo viviendo en las calles, y definitivamente no habría causado un caos tan audaz como los de hoy en día. El jefe de la Secta Jiang lo crió como su propio hijo, pero él los abandonó y se convirtió en el enemigo del mundo de la cultivación, avergonzando a la Secta de Jiang, incluso llegando a su casi exterminio. ¡Él es el mejor ejemplo de 'morder la mano que te alimenta'!"</p><p>"Jiang Cheng permitió que este tipo viviera demasiado tiempo. Si yo fuera él, en el momento de la deserción, no solo lo habría apuñalado. De hecho, habría investigado a fondo a los discípulos de la secta de nuevo, para que él no pudiera hacer esas locuras que hizo más adelante. ¿A quién le importa las llamadas 'consideraciones' que le dio a su amigo de la infancia?"</p><p>"Esos son solo rumores. Aunque Jiang Cheng fue una de las principales fuerzas, no le dio a Wei WuXian el golpe final. Debido a que él cultivaba el Camino Demoníaco, los poderes de Wei WuXian fracasaron y fue destrozado en pedazos".</p><p>Soltó una risa.</p><p>"¡Eso es karma! Los soldados fantasmas que él creó son como perros desatados, mordiendo a todos con los que se encuentran ¡Obtuvo el derecho de ser masticado hasta la muerte!"</p><p>"Pero, si no fuera por Jiang Cheng que ideó un plan que apuntó a las debilidades de Wei WuXian, el asedio podría no haber tenido éxito ¿Debo recordarte del artículo que poseía Wei WuXian? ¿Olvidaste el día en que tres mil cultivadores expertos fueron completamente aniquilados?".</p><p>"Yo escuché que fueron más de tres mil, posiblemente cinco mil".</p><p>"Definitivamente estaba loco".</p><p>"Fue algo bueno que haya destruido esa malvada arma antes de morir. De lo contrario, si lo hubiese dejado en este mundo para dañar a la humanidad, sus pecados habrían sido peores".</p><p>"Oh, bueno... Saben, en aquel entonces, Wei WuXian era uno de los cultivadores más prometedores, proveniente de una secta altamente distinguida y encontrando éxito a una edad temprana. ¿Cómo demonios terminó donde está ahora?".</p><p>"Esto prueba que uno solo puede cultivar siguiendo el camino correcto. Usando prácticas deshonestas solo parece beneficioso a primera vista. Mira lo que sucedió al final. Ni siquiera quedó su cadáver entero".</p><p>"No todo fue por su camino de cultivación. La personalidad de Wei WuXian era bastante inmoral. Las obras de uno serán pagadas, de una forma u otra, siembras lo que cosechas".</p><p>...</p><p>Después de la muerte de Wei WuXian, el periodo se centró en el mismo tema. Las discusiones de las personas fueron en su mayoría las mismas, con algunas opiniones poco convencionales que se derrumbaban inmediatamente.</p><p>Sin embargo, el elefante en la habitación se quedó en la mente de todos.</p><p>Nadie podía invocar el alma de Wei WuXian, lo que significaba que su alma había desaparecido.</p><p>Pudo haber sido destrozada por los millones de fantasmas que lo devoraron.</p><p>O bien, podría haberse escapado.</p><p>Si fue lo primero, entonces todo estaba bien. Por otra parte, nadie dudaba del hecho de que el patriarca YiLing tenía el poder de mover montañas y vaciar los mares. Si fuera lo último, su alma eventualmente volvería a revivir en su cuerpo. Cuando el día venga, el mundo de la cultivación, o incluso toda la tierra de los mortales, se enfrentaría a la maldición y venganza más loca, hundiéndose en nada más que el caos y desesperación.</p><p>Las diversas sectas establecieron ciento veinte bestias de piedra en la cima de la colina de LuanZang e iniciaron frecuentes rituales de invocación del alma, seguidos de una mayor vigilancia y búsqueda de extraños sucesos en todo el mundo.</p><p>En el primer año, no pasó nada.</p><p>En el segundo año, no pasó nada.</p><p>En el tercer año, no pasó nada.</p><p>...</p><p>En el decimotercer año, tampoco pasó nada.</p><p>Cada vez más personas estaban empezando a creer que, tal vez, el Patriarca YiLing en realidad pereció.</p><p>Incluso si fuera capaz de poner patas arriba el mundo, finalmente fue su turno de ser derrotado.</p><p>Nadie permanecía en la cima por toda la eternidad, las leyendas son solo leyendas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. REENCARNACIÓN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei WuXian recibió una patada justo al momento en que abrió los ojos.</p><p>Una voz rugió junto a su oreja.</p><p>“¡Deja de hacerte el muerto!”</p><p>La patada lo arrojó hacia atrás, cayendo de cabeza contra el suelo. Luchando contra las ganas de vomitar un pensamiento se formó en su cabeza, Tienes mucho valor al atreverte a patear al Patriarca Yiling.</p><p>Era la primera vez escuchando una voz humana en muchos años, mucho menos esperaba escuchar un grito tan fuerte y feroz. Su cabeza dolía y sus oídos zumbaban con los ecos de la voz.</p><p>“¿En la tierra de quién crees que estás viviendo? ¿De quién es el arroz que estás comiendo? ¿De quién es el dinero que estás gastando? ¿Qué tiene de malo tomar algunas de tus pertenencias? ¡TODO LO QUE POSEES ES MIO, DE TODOS MODOS!”</p><p>Aparte de esa voz adolescente, parecida a la de un pato, también había personas registrando cofres y destrozando objetos. Sus ojos se aclararon gradualmente.</p><p>Un techo tenuemente iluminado apareció a su vista seguido por una persona de ceño fruncido con una composición enfermiza empapándolo con saliva.</p><p>“¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle a mamá y a papá? ¿De verdad crees que alguien en esta casa te haría caso? ¡Realmente pensaste que te tenía miedo!”</p><p>Unos cuantos hombres parecidos a sirvientes se volvieron.</p><p>“¡Joven Maestro, todo está destrozado!”</p><p>El joven maestro preguntó.</p><p>“¿Cómo lo terminaron tan rápido?”</p><p>Un sirviente respondió.</p><p>“De todos modos, no había mucho dentro de esta choza”.</p><p>El joven maestro pareció estar bastante complacido y golpeó con fuerza a Wei WuXian en la nariz.</p><p>“¿¡Te atreviste a hablar de mí, y mírate ahora haciéndote el muerto en el suelo!? ¿¡Para qué!? ¡Como si alguien realmente quisiera estas pilas de basura! ¡Ahora que lo he destrozado todo, veamos cómo me hablarás en el futuro! ¿Estás orgulloso de ti mismo sólo porque has estudiado cultivo por unos años? Bueno, ¿qué se siente cuando te han devuelto a casa como un perro callejero?”</p><p>Wei WuXian pensó cansadamente, No pretendo estar muerto, ya que en realidad he estado muerto durante un par de años. </p><p>¿Quién es éste?</p><p>¿Dónde estoy?</p><p>¿Cuándo hice algo tan inmoral como robar el cuerpo de otra persona?</p><p>El joven maestro dejó escapar suficiente ira al patear a la persona en el suelo y destrozar la casa, se pavoneó con sus dos sirvientes dando un portazo con un Bang y gritó sus órdenes.</p><p>“Vigílenlo cuidadosamente y no lo dejen salir en ningún momento este mes, ¡O volverá a hacer el ridículo!”</p><p>Cuando el grupo se fue, el silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Wei WuXian pensó en levantarse.</p><p>A pesar de su esfuerzo, sus extremidades no pudieron sostenerse, por lo que se acostó de nuevo. Él se giré de lado, mirando aturdido el ambiente extraño y el desastre en el suelo.</p><p>Un espejo de bronce descansaba a un lado, probablemente había sido arrojado al suelo. Wei WuXian lo agarró y se miró al espejo, solo para ver reflejado una horrible cara pálida, con dos marcas asimétricas rojas a cada lado de sus mejillas. Agrega una lengua roja como la sangre a su apariencia y se vería como un fantasma colgado. Arrojó el espejo a un lado y frotó su cara, encontrando su mano cubierta de polvo blanco.</p><p>Afortunadamente el cuerpo no había nacido de esa forma, era solo una de las tendencias del propietario. Él era sin duda un hombre, pero estaba cubierto de maquillaje (sin mencionar que el maquillaje estaba mal aplicado). ¡Uf, qué insoportable!</p><p>Recuperado del shock inicial, algo de energía regresó a él, y finalmente se sentó, notando la matriz circular * debajo de él.</p><p>La matriz era de color escarlata y estaba torcida parecía haber sido dibujada a mano, utilizando sangre como medio, todavía húmedo y emitiendo un fuerte aroma. Estaba llena de garabatos retorcidos de encantamientos, que estaban un tanto manchados por su cuerpo, pero sin embargo parecían horripilantes.</p><p>Después de todo, Wei WuXian era conocido como el Líder Supremo y Gran Maestro del Cultivo Demoníaco, por lo que estaba muy acostumbrado a las matrices de aspecto vil como este.</p><p>Resultó que, de hecho, no se había apoderado del cuerpo de otra persona, le habían ofrecido uno.</p><p>Era una técnica antigua y prohibida. Comparado con una matriz, parecía más una maldición. El invocador de la matriz se lesionaba creando incisiones en su cuerpo, dibujaba la matriz y escribía los conjuros usando su propia sangre, terminando por sentarse en el centro de la matriz. Luego podía convocar a un ghoul extremadamente malvado y pedirle que completará su deseo. El precio a pagar era ofrecer su cuerpo al espíritu maligno, con su propia alma regresando a la Tierra.</p><p>Esta era la técnica prohibida opuesta a robar el cuerpo de otro, ofreciendo el propio cuerpo.</p><p>Debido a los graves sacrificios, solo unas pocas personas fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para ponerlo en práctica. Después de todo, apenas existían deseos lo suficientemente fuertes para que una persona viva sacrificara voluntariamente todo lo que poseía. Durante miles de años, solo tres o cuatro ejemplos han demostrado ser ciertos y registrados por la historia. Sin excepción, los deseos de las tres o cuatro personas eran los mismos: la Venganza.</p><p>Wei WuXian se negó a aceptar esto y pensó, ¿Por qué fui puesto en la categoría de "Demonios extremadamente malvados"?</p><p>Aunque su reputación no era tan grande y había muerto de una manera horrible, no perseguía a los vivos ni buscaba venganza. Juraría que no se podría encontrar a otro fantasma errante más inofensivo qué él.</p><p>La parte difícil era que, tan pronto como el espíritu maligno se apoderaba del cuerpo del sacrificio y el contrato quedaba sellado por defecto, el espíritu maligno debía concederle su deseo, o la maldición causaría una reacción violenta. El espíritu en posesión del cuerpo sería completamente aniquilado, ¡y nunca más volvería a nacer!</p><p>Wei WuXian levantó las manos para descubrir que, como era de esperar, sus dos muñecas estaban entrecruzadas con múltiples cortes. Procedió a quitarse el cinturón. Debajo de la ropa negra, las áreas del pecho y el estómago también estaban cubiertas con lo que parecían laceraciones hechas con una herramienta filosa. Aunque el sangrado se había detenido, él sabía que estas no eran heridas normales. Si no cumplía el deseo del dueño del cuerpo, las heridas no podrían sanar. Empeoraría a medida que pasara el tiempo, y si superaba el límite de tiempo, tanto su alma como este cuerpo serían destrozados.</p><p>Wei WuXian confirmó su situación varias veces, repitiendo ¿Cómo puede estar pasándome esto? en su corazón incluso más veces, y finalmente pudo pararse, apoyándose en la pared.</p><p>A pesar de que la casa era grande, estaba vacía y destartalada, con sábanas y frazadas que parecían no haber sido cambiadas en mucho tiempo. Había una cesta de bambú en la esquina. Se suponía que era para almacenar basura, pero después de haber sido pateado antes, los restos cayeron al suelo. Wei WuXian escaneó la habitación y recogió un pedazo de papel arrugado. Lo desplegó y se sorprendió al verlo abarrotado de palabras. Él apresuradamente reunió todo el papel.</p><p>Las palabras en el papel debían haber sido escritas por el dueño de este cuerpo para ventilar su estrés. Algunas oraciones eran incoherentes y desordenadas; la ansiedad saltaba de la página a través de las letras distorsionadas. Wei WuXian revisó en cada hoja de papel y comenzó a notar que algo andaba mal.</p><p>Hizo algunas conjeturas y entendió más o menos el estado de las cosas.</p><p>Resultó ser que el dueño de este cuerpo se llamaba Mo XuanYu. Su ubicación era la Aldea Mo.</p><p>El abuelo de Mo XuanYu era de una familia rica de la zona. Su familia era poca y, aunque lo intentó, solo tuvo dos hijas. Sus nombres no eran mencionados, pero la mayor era la hija de su esposa principal, que buscaba un marido para casarse con la familia, mientras que la más joven era la hija que procreó con una sirvienta. La familia Mo originalmente quería entregarla a alguien apresuradamente, pero la esperaba una aventura.</p><p>Cuando la joven tenía dieciséis años, el líder de una conocida familia de cultivadores pasó por la zona y se enamoró de ella a primera vista.</p><p>Todos admiraban a los cultivadores. Las familias de cultivadores, a los ojos de la gente común, eran como las personas favorecidas por Dios, misteriosas pero nobles. Al principio, la gente de La Aldea Mo consideró el tema con desprecio, pero debido a que el Líder de la Secta a menudo ayudaba a otros, la familia Mo recibió muchas ventajas. Y así, la dirección de las discusiones cambió, y la familia Mo se enorgulleció del asunto, mientras que todos los demás también envidiaron la oportunidad. La segunda hija de la familia dio a luz un niño al cuál llamaron Mo XuanYu.</p><p>Pero, no mucho tiempo después, dado que el líder de la secta solo se involucrado con ella para experimentar con algo nuevo, se cansó de ellos y poco después de que Mo XuanYu cumpliera los cuatro años, su padre nunca más regresó.</p><p>Poco a poco, las opiniones de la gente de la Aldea cambiaron nuevamente. El desprecio nuevo y el desprecio original regresaron, junto con una compasión desdeñosa.</p><p>La segunda hija no quería aceptar aquello; ella creía firmemente que el Líder de la Secta no haría oídos sordos a su propio hijo. Y efectivamente, cuando Mo XuanYu cumplió los catorce años, el Líder de la Secta lo llevó de regreso.</p><p>La segunda hija levantó su nariz en el aire otra vez, y les dijo a todos que su hijo con toda certeza se convertiría en un Inmortal lo más rápido que pudiera, y daría gloria a sus antepasados.</p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que Mo XuanYu lograra el éxito en la cultivación y heredara la posición de su padre, fue expulsado.</p><p>Además de eso, fue expulsado vergonzosamente.</p><p>Mo XuanYu era homosexual y tenía suficiente valor para hostigar a los otros discípulos. El escándalo fue revelado al público y, como tenía pocos logros en términos de cultivo, no había motivos para que permaneciera en el clan.</p><p>Como agregar leña al fuego además del evento en sí, cuando Mo XuanYu regresó, a menudo se comportaba de una manera extraña, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.</p><p>La historia era demasiado compleja para ponerla en palabras, Wei WuXian frunció el ceño.</p><p>No sólo era un loco, era un loco homosexual también.</p><p>Eso explicaba por qué había demasiado colorete y polvo en su cara como para que pareciera un fantasma, y también por qué nadie estaba sorprendido por la gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo. Incluso si Mo XuanYu pintaba toda la habitación de rojo con su sangre, desde los azulejos en el suelo hasta las paredes y el techo, los demás no estarían demasiado sorprendidos. Después de todo, ¡todos sabían que en su cabeza había un tornillo suelto!</p><p>Después de regresar a casa desanimado, fue ridiculizado. La situación parecía estar más allá de la redención, y la segunda hija de la familia Mo no fue capaz de resistir el golpe final, muriendo ahogada por el trauma.</p><p>En ese momento, el abuelo de Mo XuanYu ya había fallecido. La primera hija de la familia estaba a cargo ahora, pero, desde muy joven, no había podido soportar a su hermana menor, incluido el hijo de su hermana. Ella tuvo un único hijo, Mo ZiYuan, quien resultó ser la persona que saqueó el lugar antes. Cuando su padre se llevó a Mo XuanYu, la primera hija estaba celosa y buscaba tener la más mínima relación con una secta de cultivación. Esperaba que el cultivador que viniera llevara a Mo ZiYuan a cultivarse también.</p><p>Por supuesto, ella fue rechazada o, mejor dicho, ignorada.</p><p>Esto ciertamente no era un caso de venta de lechugas. Uno simplemente no puede negociar, mucho menos comprar uno y obtener otro gratis.</p><p>Extrañamente confiada, toda esta familia tenía la idea de que Mo ZiYuan tenía potencial y talento. Creían que, si en ese momento lo enviaban a cambio, él habría ya ganado el reconocimiento de la Secta, a diferencia de su decepcionante primo. Aunque, cuando Mo XuanYu se fue, Mo ZiYuan todavía era joven, repetidamente le inculcaron tonterías como esta, y creía en ellas de todo corazón. Cada dos o tres días, encontraba a Mo XuanYu y lo humillaba, maldiciéndolo por arrebatarle el camino al cultivo. Al mismo tiempo, se encontró con un gran interés en los talismanes, elixires y herramientas mágicas, considerándolos como sus posesiones y haciendo lo que quisiera con ellos.</p><p>Aunque Mo XuanYu a menudo actuaba cómo un loco, entendía que otros lo degradaban. Lo toleró, pero Mo ZiYuan intensificó aún más su acoso, casi vaciando toda su habitación. Su paciencia finalmente se agotó y se quejó ante sus tíos, causando la conmoción de esta mañana.</p><p>Las palabras en el papel eran pequeñas y compactas, lo que lastimaba los ojos de Wei WuXian. Pensó para sí mismo, ¿Qué tan jodida era la vida de esta persona?</p><p>No es de extrañar que Mo XuanYu prefiriera usar la técnica prohibida para sacrificar su cuerpo y pedir a los demonios malvados que tomarán venganza por él.</p><p>El dolor de sus ojos se transfirió a su cabeza. Supuestamente, para usar la técnica prohibida, la persona recitaba su deseo en silencio y cuando el espíritu fuera invocado, Wei WuXian debería haber sido capaz de escuchar sus requisitos específicos.</p><p>Sin embargo, era probable que Mo XuanYu copiara fragmentos inconclusos de la técnica de algún lugar, y se saltó este paso. Wei WuXian supuso que quería vengarse de la familia Mo. Se preguntó, ¿Cómo debería de hacerlo? ¿Por cuál causa? ¿Sería para recuperar las pertenencias que fueron arrancadas de sus manos? ¿Para maldecir a la familia Mo? </p><p>O... ¿Para asesinar a toda la familia?</p><p>Con toda la seguridad, probablemente fuera para acabar con toda la familia. Después de todo, cualquiera que tocara el mundo de la cultivación sabría qué frases se usaban con más frecuencia para describirlo ingrato, excéntrico, indiferente a su propia familia, intolerable por el cielo, y otros términos espectaculares. ¿Habría alguien más "malvado" que él? Si Mo XuanYu se hubiera atrevido a invocarlo específicamente, su deseo probablemente no se hubiera cumplido fácilmente.</p><p>Wei WuXian no pudo evitar suspirar, "Tienes a la persona equivocada...".</p><p>Notas del traductor:</p><p>* Matriz: una formación mágica dibujada en el suelo para lanzar hechizos y tal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. AGRESIÓN PARTE 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei WuXian quería lavarse la cara para así poder mirar mejor al dueño del cuerpo, pero no había agua en la habitación, ni siquiera para beber o lavarse. Como sospechaba, el único recipiente con forma de cuenco probablemente era para el aseo de la habitación* en lugar de la limpieza personal.</p><p>Empujó la puerta, pero estaba sujeta con un pestillo, probablemente para evitar que escapara.</p><p>¡Ninguna de estas cosas le hizo sentir la alegría de la reencarnación en absoluto!</p><p>Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era sentarse en la posición de Loto y acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar, el tiempo pasó volando, y un nuevo día comenzó. Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz del sol se filtraba desde los huecos de la puerta y las ventanas; aunque podía levantarse y caminar, todavía se sentía aturdido.</p><p>Wei WuXian estaba desconcertado, la cantidad de poder espiritual de Mo XuanYu era lo suficientemente insignificante, por lo cual no debía haber una razón del porqué no podía controlar este cuerpo adecuadamente.</p><p>¿Por qué no funcionaba?</p><p>Entonces, un ruido salió de su estómago, y se dio cuenta de que esto no estaba relacionado con sus poderes espirituales en absoluto. De hecho, era porque este cuerpo no practicaba inedia* y tenía hambre. Si no buscaba comida rápidamente, podría convertirse en el primer "gnu" malvado que moría de hambre al llegar.</p><p>Wei WuXian se puso de pie, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando de repente el sonido de unos pasos acercándose se escucharon. Alguien pateó fuertemente la puerta y gruñó.</p><p>“¡Es hora de comer!”</p><p>Sin embargo, no hubo indicios de que la puerta fuera a ser abierta. Wei WuXian bajó la vista y observó una puerta en miniatura en el fondo de esta abertura, con un pequeño cuenco en frente.</p><p>El criado afuera gritó otra vez.</p><p>“¡Chop-chop! ¿Que estas esperando? ¡Saca el tazón después de que termines!”</p><p>La puerta era ligeramente más pequeña que la que utilizaban los perros. No permitía el paso de los humanos, pero los tazones podían fácilmente introducirse. Había dos platos y una porción de arroz, que lucía bastante desagradable.</p><p>Wei WuXian jugó con el par de palillos que estaban clavados en el arroz, sintiéndose bastante amargado.</p><p>El Patriarca YiLing acababa de regresar al mundo de los mortales, pero lo primero con lo que sé encontró fueron una patada y un regaño, por no mencionar los restos que le servían cómo comida de bienvenida. </p><p>¿Dónde estaban la sangre?, ¿La matanza despiadada? ¿La destrucción absoluta? ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Era como el tigre en una llanura, el dragón en aguas poco profundas, el fénix sin plumas, perdiendo su ventaja y menospreciado por los más débiles que él.</p><p>Entonces, el sirviente afuera habló nuevamente, pero esta vez con risa.</p><p>“¡A-Ding! ¡Ven Acá!”</p><p>La dulce voz de una niña respondió desde la distancia.</p><p>“A-Tong, ¿Le estás llevando la comida hasta allí otra vez?”</p><p>A-Tong chasqueó la lengua.</p><p>“¿Por cuál otra razón podría yo venir hasta esté ominoso patio?”</p><p>La voz de A-Ding sonó más cerca, como si estuviera frente a la puerta.</p><p>“Solo llevas una comida al día, a nadie más le importa si te pones a flojear después. Esta es una tarea ociosa, sin embargo, piensas que es ominosa; ¡Mírame, estoy tan ocupada hasta el punto de que ni siquiera puedo salir a jugar por ahí!”</p><p>A-Tong se quejó.</p><p>“¡Entregar su comida no es el único trabajo que hago! ¿Cómo te atreves a salir estos días? Con tantos cadáveres ambulantes por ahí, todos se encierran en sus casas”.</p><p>Wei WuXian se puso en cuclillas junto a la puerta y escuchó mientras comía.</p><p>Parecía ser que, desde hacía un tiempo, la Aldea Mo no había sido tan pacífica. Los cadáveres ambulantes, como su nombre indica, eran personas muertas que podían moverse, un tipo de cadáver alterado de bajo nivel. A menos que la persona fallecida tuviera un fuerte resentimiento, ellos usualmente tenían ojos apagados y eran lentos. No eran demasiado peligrosos, pero eran suficientes para alarmar a las personas normales, especialmente por su hedor que inducía al vómito.</p><p>Sin embargo, para Wei WuXian fueron los títeres más obedientes que podían existir. Cuando escuchó que los mencionaban, incluso sintió una sensación de familiaridad.</p><p>A-Tong parecía estar haciendo una mueca.</p><p>“Sí quieres salir, tendrás que llevarme contigo para que pueda protegerte...”</p><p>A-Ding respondió burlesca.</p><p>“¿Tú? ¿Protegerme? Deja de alardear ¿Estás seguro de que puedes vencer a esas cosas?”</p><p>A-Tong habló amargamente</p><p>“Si no puedo vencerlos, entonces otras personas tampoco podrán”.</p><p>A-Ding rio.</p><p>“¿Cómo sabes que otras personas tampoco podrán derrotarlos? Déjame decirte, hoy, algunos cultivadores llegaron a la Aldea Mo. ¡Escuché que eran de una secta muy prominente! La señora está ahora mismo hablando con ellos en la sala principal, y todos en el pueblo están mirando. ¿No puedes oír el ruido? No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo; podrían darme más trabajo después”.</p><p>Wei WuXian escuchó atentamente. Efectivamente los tenues sonidos del bullicio de la gente provenían del Éste. Reflexionó un momento, se puso de pie y pateó la puerta, la cual se rompió, dejando que un ruido metálico invadiera la atmósfera.</p><p>En ese momento, los dos sirvientes, A-Ding y A-Tong, estaban coqueteando entre sí y gritaron cuándo la puerta se abrió de repente. Wei WuXian tiró su tazón y salió caminando, retrocediendo por resplandor de la luz del sol, llevó su mano a lo alto de su frente y cerró los ojos por un momento. Justo entonces, A-Tong gritaba aún más fuerte que A-Ding, pero cuando lo miró más de cerca y se dio cuenta de que era Mo XuanYu, la persona a quien todos podían humillar, su coraje volvió a él. Se imaginó que probablemente había perdido el orgullo frente a A-Ding, y no podía aceptar tal humillación, así que saltó y agitó las manos como si estuviera espantando a un perro.</p><p>“¡Shu! ¡Shu! ¡Vete! ¿Por qué saliste?”</p><p>A-Tong lo trató peor que un mendigo o una mosca. La mayoría de las veces, todos los sirvientes de la familia Mo trataban a Mo XuanYu así porque él nunca se resistió. Wei WuXian le dio a A-Tong una ligera patada derribándolo y se rio en su cara.</p><p>“Qué comportamiento más osado el de esté simple niño de los recados, cómo para humillar a otros así”.</p><p>Después de decir esto, se dirigió hacia la conmoción en el éste.</p><p>Mucha gente se apiñaba en la Sala éste y sus alrededores. Justo cuando Wei WuXian entraba al patio, escuchó a una mujer hablar en voz un poco más fuerte que la de los demás.</p><p>“Un miembro de las generaciones más jóvenes de nuestra familia solía ser un cultivador también...”</p><p>Esa debía ser la señora Mo tratando de hacer conexiones con la familia de cultivadores de nuevo, Wei WuXian no esperó a que ella terminara de hablar y rápidamente se abrió paso a través de la multitud, hacia el pasillo, y sonrió.</p><p>“Ya voy, ya voy. ¡Aquí estoy!” -Dijo.</p><p>Había una señora de mediana edad que estaba sentada en el pasillo, con buena salud y vistiendo ropas extravagantes ella debía ser la señora Mo, su marido estaba un asiento por debajo de ella, y en el lado opuesto estaban sentados unos chicos vestidos de blanco. Debido a que un monstruo andrajoso acaba de aparecer de entre la multitud, toda la charla se detuvo, pero Wei WuXian habló sin vergüenza como si no notara la pesada atmósfera en absoluto.</p><p>“¿Quién me llamaba antes? ¡Soy el único que solía ser un cultivador en esta familia!”</p><p>Había mucho polvo en su cara y mientras sonreía el polvo se esparcía aún más, un cultivador más joven estaba a punto de reír, dejando escapar un sonido de "pfft". <br/>Su rostro se puso serio de nuevo cuando otro, aparentemente el líder del grupo, le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.</p><p>Wei WuXian siguió la voz y escaneó la sala, pensó que los sirvientes estaban siendo ignorantes y exagerando la situación, pero se sorprendió al ver que realmente eran discípulos de una "secta prominente".</p><p>Los muchachos vestían túnicas con mangas amplias y cintas fluidas, eran jóvenes hermosos y sin duda eran un regalo para los ojos. Mirando el uniforme era obvio que provenían de la Secta GusuLan. También debían ser una de las generaciones más jóvenes con relación sanguínea de la familia Lan ya que llevaban cintas blancas en la frente alrededor del ancho de un dedo, con patrones de nubes cosidas en ellos.</p><p>El lema de la Secta GusuLan era "Justicia", la cinta de la frente implicaba "comportarse bien", y el patrón de nubes era el patrón oficial de la familia Lan, del cual los cultivadores que venían de otras familias no tenían el derecho a usar. A Wei WuXian le daba dolor de muelas cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien de la Secta Lan. En su vida pasada, siempre había pensado que el uniforme de su clan asemejaba a la "ropa de luto", por lo que nunca lo confundiría.</p><p>La señora Mo no había visto a su sobrino desde hacía un tiempo y solo logró superar su consternación después de un largo período, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona densamente maquillada. Estaba furiosa, pero no quería perder los estribos y humillarse frente a los jóvenes cultivadores, así que con disimulo le hablo a su marido.</p><p>“¿Quién lo dejó salir? ¡Llévenselo de aquí!”</p><p>Su esposo sonrió rápidamente para calmarla y se acercó a su sobrino con una mirada molesta, listo para sacarlo de allí. Sin embargo, Wei WuXian se cayó de repente, sus extremidades estaban firmemente aferradas al suelo. Nadie podía levantarlo, incluso después de que llamaran a más sirvientes para que lo ayudaran nada resultó.</p><p>El rostro de La señora Mo se oscurecía poco a poco, su esposo también estaba perdiendo los estribos. No soporto más y alzó la voz.</p><p>“... Tú... ¡Maldito loco! ¡Si no te vas ahora mismo, espera y verás cómo te castigaré!”</p><p>Aunque todos en la Aldea sabían que la familia Mo tenía un joven maestro que había perdido la cabeza, Mo XuanYu se había escondido en esa habitación oscura por un par de años, con miedo de salir. Después de ver cómo su rostro y sus acciones asemejaban a las de un maniático, la gente comenzó a susurrar entre sí, esperando por un buen espectáculo que ver.</p><p>Wei WuXian habló.</p><p>“Puedo volver a la habitación, si ustedes quieren -señaló a Mo ZiYuan y volvió a hablar-, pero díganle a él que primero devuelva las cosas que me robó”.</p><p>Mo ZiYuan no esperaba que el lunático bueno-para-nada tuviera las agallas de causarle problemas ahí mismo, incluso después de la paliza que le propinó ayer. Su rostro palideció.</p><p>“¡Eso es una tontería! ¿Cuándo te quite tus cosas? ¿N-necesitaría quitarte alguna cosa yo a ti?”</p><p>Wei WuXian habló nuevamente.</p><p>“Sí, sí. ¡No me quitaste!... ¡ME ROBASTE!”</p><p>La señora Mo no había pronunciado palabra alguna aún, pero Mo ZiYuan estaba más que furioso, levantando el pie para patearlo. Sin embargo, un joven vestido de blanco con una espada movió su dedo ligeramente y de Mo ZiYuan resbaló, cayendo al suelo con su pie solo rozándolo. Aun así, Wei WuXian rodó dramáticamente por el suelo, como si realmente lo hubieran pateado y se abrió la parte delantera de la bata mostrando la huella que Mo ZiYuan le había hecho ayer.</p><p>Los demás pensaron que, obviamente, Mo XuanYu no podría haberse pateado a sí mismo, junto con el hecho de que Mo ZiYuan siempre había sido imprudente y arrogante ¿quién más podría haberlo hecho? No importaba qué, la familia Mo había sido demasiado despiadada con su pariente de sangre. Era fácil ver que cuando regresó por primera vez no estaba tan loco y que por lo tanto debía haber empeorado por culpa de esa familia. Sin embargo, todo estaba bien siempre y cuando hubiera un buen espectáculo que ver.</p><p>¡Eso era mucho más interesante que ver a los hermosos y jóvenes cultivadores!</p><p>Antes de esto, la señora Mo lo ignoraría, no se molestaría en discutir con una persona enferma, y mejor ordenaría a los demás que lo sacaran. Pero ahora lo sabía: Mo XuanYu definitivamente había venido con sus armas listas para atacar. Su cabeza estaba completamente lucida y los humilló deliberadamente. Ella sintió tanto asombro como odio.</p><p>“Estás haciendo esta escena a propósito, ¿no?”</p><p>Wei WuXian respondió sin comprender.</p><p>“Me robó mis pertenencias y estoy aquí para recuperarlas. ¿Eso también cuenta como hacer una escena?”</p><p>Con tantos pares de ojos mirando, la señora Mo no podía golpearlo ni echarlo, la ira se apoderó de ella profundamente y solo podía comprometer a los dos bandos.</p><p>“¿Robar? ¿Quitar? Eso es un poco irrespetuoso, si me preguntas. Todos somos parte de una familia, y él solo quería echarles un vistazo. A-Yuan es tu hermano menor, entonces ¿qué hay de malo en tomar algunas de tus cosas? Como un hermano mayor, no deberías ser reacio a prestar uno o dos juguetes, ¿o sí? No es como si él no los fuera a devolver”.</p><p>Los chicos del clan Lan se miraron boquiabiertos el uno al otro, estos jóvenes crecieron en un clan de cultivación expuestos al esplendor y solo eso. Probablemente nunca habían visto farsas como está o incluso escuchado sobre este tipo de lógica.</p><p>Wei WuXian rio histéricamente en su mente, y extendió sus manos.</p><p>“Entonces, que me los devuelva”.</p><p>Por supuesto era imposible que Mo ZiYuan devolviera algo, ya que los había arrojado a algún lado o destrozado. Incluso si él pudiera devolverlos su orgullo no se lo hubiera permitido, su rostro se puso púrpura de ira y gritó.</p><p>“¡Mamá!” -Su mirada era furiosa- “¿Realmente le estás permitiendo que me trate así?”</p><p>La señora Mo lo fulminó con la mirada indicándole que no empeorara más la situación. Sin embargo, Wei WuXian habló de nuevo.</p><p>“No solo no debió haberme quitado mis pertenencias, tampoco debería haberlas robado en medio de la noche. Todos saben que estoy interesado en los hombres, incluso si él no tuviera vergüenza sabía perfectamente qué, el qué entrará a mi habitación ¿no levantaría sospechas?”</p><p>La señora Mo jadeó y gritó.</p><p>“¿De qué estás hablando frente a los aldeanos? ¡Qué descarado, A-Yuan es tu primo!”</p><p>En términos de correr salvaje Wei WuXian definitivamente era un maestro. En el pasado, si quería correr salvajemente tenía que mantener en mente su estatus*. Pero ahora era el loco del pueblo lo que significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera y de la forma que quisiera, se puso firme y discutió desafiante. </p><p>“Aunque sabía que yo era su primo, decidió no evitarme, ¿quién de nosotros es más descarado? No me importa su reputación, ¡Pero no arruines mi inocencia! ¡YO TODAVÍA QUIERO ENCONTRAR UN BUEN HOMBRE!”</p><p>Mo ZiYuan dejó escapar un fuerte grito y comenzó a balancear una silla hacia él. Tan pronto como Wei WuXian vio que su ira finalmente se descontrolaba, se dio la vuelta y saltó esquivándolo para qué la silla solo se estrellara en el suelo destrozándose en el proceso. La mayoría de las personas en la Sala Éste originalmente se regodeaba con la desgracia de la familia Mo, pero después de que comenzara la pelea todos habían huido despavoridos. Wei WuXian se precipitó hacia el grupo de chicos de la Secta Lan quienes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la escena, y gritó:</p><p>“¿Todos vieron eso? ¿Lo vieron? ¡El ladrón también está golpeando personas! ¡Qué cruel!”</p><p>Mo ZiYuan lo persiguió y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, cuando el líder de los muchachos lo detuvo rápidamente.</p><p>“Por favor, cálmese. Las palabras son más poderosas que las armas”.</p><p>La señora Mo vio que el joven estaba protegiendo deliberadamente al lunático y sonrió cautelosamente.</p><p>“Éste es el hijo de mi hermana menor, él no es muy inteligente; todos los habitantes de la Aldea Mo saben qué solo es un loco y a menudo sólo habla de tonterías que no deberían tomarse en serio. Cultivador, por favor ...”</p><p>Antes de que terminara su oración, la cabeza de Wei WuXian asomó por detrás de la espalda del joven y la miró con ira.</p><p>“¿Quién dijo que mis palabras no deberían tomarse en serio? ¿Y sí vuelve a robarme? ¡Quítame algo una vez más y cortaré una de tus manos!”</p><p>Mo ZiYuan era detenido por su padre, pero después de escuchar aquello, estuvo a punto de perder los estribos nuevamente. Wei WuXian huyó al exterior y rápidamente el otro chico bloqueó la salida, cambiando a otro tema con un tono serio.</p><p>“Entonces, tomaremos prestado el Patio Oeste para pasar la noche. Por favor, recuerde las cosas de las que le he hablado; después del anochecer, cierre todas las ventanas, no salga, o peor, no camine hacia el patio”.</p><p>La señora Mo estaba temblando de ira.</p><p>“Sí, si, por favor ...”</p><p>Mo ZiYuan no podía creer la actitud que su mamá había mostrado ante él.</p><p>“¡Mamá! El lunático me insultó frente a tanta gente, ¿y eso es todo? Me dijiste antes; me dijiste que solo era un ...”</p><p>“Guarda silencio. ¿No puedes esperar hasta que regresemos?”</p><p>Mo ZiYuan nunca había estado tan en desventaja o había sido deshonrado de esa manera, con el regaño de su madre empeorando la situación. Estaba lleno de odio, y pensó, ¡Este lunático va a estar muerto esta misma noche!</p><p>Después de que Wei WuXian terminara de dar la vuelta salió por la puerta del hogar de la familia Mo y mostró su cara con orgullo alrededor de la aldea. Aunque sorprendió a innumerables personas, de hecho, estaba amando cada segundo y finalmente se dio cuenta del placer de ser el loco del pueblo. Incluso le estaba empezando a gustar el maquillaje que lo hacía parecer un fantasma ahorcado, casi tanto que no quería lavarlo. Se arregló el cabello y se miró las muñecas, los cortes no parecían sanar en absoluto lo que significaba que una venganza como esta no sería aprobada por la técnica prohibida.</p><p>¿Realmente tendría que eliminar a la familia Mo?</p><p>Para ser honesto, no sería una tarea demasiado difícil.</p><p>Wei WuXian regresó al patio oeste de la familia, los discípulos de la Secta Lan estaban parados sobre los techos y las paredes discutiendo con una mirada solemne.</p><p>Aunque la Secta GusuLan contribuyó en gran medida durante el asedio en contra de él, en ese momento, estos jóvenes aún no nacían o eran niños pequeños. Él no debería dirigir su odio hacia ellos, entonces Wei WuXian decidió quedarse un rato y observar lo que iban a hacer; después de un momento sintió que algo estaba mal.</p><p>¿Por qué las banderas negras ondeando en la parte superior de los techos y las paredes le parecían tan familiares?</p><p>Ese tipo de banderas eran llamadas "Bandera de Atracción Fantasma". Si se colocara junto a una persona viva atraería a todos los espíritus, fantasmas agraviados, cadáveres ambulantes o seres malvados dentro de un área determinada, de modo que solo atacarían a esa persona. Pero debido a que la persona que llevaba la bandera se Convertía en un blanco viviente, también se le llamaba "Bandera del Destino". <br/>También podría colocarse encima de una casa, pero esta debía tener seres humanos vivos dentro, luego, el rango de ataque se expandiría para incluir a todos dentro de la casa. Debido a que siempre había una energía siniestra y oscura que rodeaba el área en la que se instalaba la bandera, también se les llamó "Banderas de Viento Negro". Organizar la formación de la bandera en el Patio Oeste y no permitir que nadie se les acercara significaba que querían atraer a los cadáveres ambulantes hasta aquí y capturarlos de una sola vez.</p><p>En cuanto a por qué parecían familiares...</p><p>¿Cómo podrían no haberse visto tan familiares? </p><p>¡El creador de las Banderas de Atracción Fantasma no era otro más que él mismo, el Patriarca YiLing!</p><p>Parecía qué, aunque el mundo del cultivo lo odiaba en la superficie, todavía usaban los inventos que se le habían ocurrido.</p><p>Uno de los discípulos que estaba en el techo lo vio ahí parado y le habló.</p><p>“Por favor, vuelve. Este no es un lugar donde las personas deberían de estar”.</p><p>Aunque lo estaban echando de ese lugar fue muy amable, y el tono que uso también difería mucho del que solían utilizar los sirvientes de la familia Mo. Wei WuXian lo tomó por sorpresa y rápidamente saltó hacia arriba tomando una de las banderas.</p><p>El discípulo se sobresaltó y saltó para perseguirlo.</p><p>“No te muevas. Eso es algo que no deberías tocar”.</p><p>Wei WuXian gritó mientras huía, luciendo como un verdadero loco con el pelo revuelto y las extremidades revoloteando.</p><p>“¡No voy a devolverlo, no lo voy a devolver! ¡Quiero esta cosa! ¡La quiero!”</p><p>El discípulo lo alcanzó en unos pocos pasos y lo tomo del brazo.</p><p>“¡Si no lo devuelves, te golpearé!”</p><p>Wei WuXian se aferró a la bandera dispuesto a no soltarla. El líder de los muchachos que estaba preparando la formación de las banderas saltó ligeramente del techo cuando escuchó del alboroto.</p><p>“JingYi, detente. No hagas un escándalo y simplemente toma la bandera”.</p><p>“¡SiZhui, en realidad no lo golpeare! ¡Pero míralo, está arruinando la formación de las banderas!”</p><p>Durante el tira y afloja Wei WuXian ya había revisado la Bandera de Atracción Fantasma que tenía en sus manos, los caracteres habían sido dibujados correctamente y los conjuros estaban completos. No había ningún error por lo que nada podría salir mal al usarlos. Sin embargo, la persona que dibujó en la bandera carecía de experiencia, por lo que solo atraería al ser malvado y movería los cadáveres dentro de dos kilómetros y medio. Eso debería ser suficiente ya que no debería haber tantas criaturas malignas en un lugar tan pequeño como la Aldea Mo.</p><p>Lan SiZhui le sonrió.</p><p>“Joven maestro Mo, el cielo ya está oscureciendo y muy pronto vamos a comenzar a capturar a los cadáveres ambulantes. Será peligroso durante la noche, por lo que sería mejor que regresará a su habitación”.</p><p>Wei WuXian lo miró, era justo y refinado con una apariencia digna y sonreía débilmente, Wei WuXian silenciosamente lo aprobó. La formación de la bandera se había establecido de una manera organizada y sus gestos también eran respetuosos, convirtiéndolo en un discípulo con un potencial asombroso. Él no sabía quién, dentro de una secta tan conservadora como lo era la Secta Lan, criarían a semejante joven.</p><p>Lan SiZhui habló de nuevo.</p><p>“Está bandera...”</p><p>Pero antes de que terminara Wei WuXian arrojo la Bandera de Atracción Fantasma al suelo y espeto.</p><p>“Es solo una bandera, ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Yo puedo dibujar mucho mejor que esto!”</p><p>Y así como así, salió corriendo en el momento en que arrojó la bandera, los chicos que estaban de pie en el techo para ver el bullicio casi se cayeron de la risa después de escuchar sus ridículas palabras. Lan JingYi también se rio de la ira y recogió la bandera de Atracción Fantasma.</p><p>“¡Que loco!”</p><p>Wei WuXian continuó dando vueltas por el lugar sin hacer nada y finalmente regresó al pequeño patio que pertenecía a Mo XuanYu.</p><p>Ignoró la manija rota y el desastre en el suelo, eligió un lugar relativamente limpio y se sentó nuevamente en la posición de loto.</p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que amaneciera un ruido del exterior lo sacó de la meditación.</p><p>Una serie de pasos caóticos se acercaron rápidamente, junto con gritos y llanto. Wei WuXian escuchó algunas frases que se repetían:</p><p>“... ¡Irrumpan y arrástrenlo fuera!”</p><p>“¡Notifiquen a los oficiales!”</p><p>“¿Qué quieres decir con 'notificar a los oficiales'? ¡Golpéenlo hasta la muerte!”</p><p>Abrió los ojos para ver que algunos sirvientes ya habían entrado.</p><p>Todo el patio fue iluminado con fuego.</p><p>Alguien gritó.</p><p>“¡Arrastren al loco asesino hasta él salón principal y hagan que pague con su vida!”</p><p> </p><p>Notas del traductor:</p><p>*Aseo: Aquí no sé como expresarlo, pero la primera parte se refiere a que el cuenco es usado como inodoro.</p><p>*Inedia: Es la abstinencia de alimentos durante un tiempo superior al que puede resistir el cuerpo humano. Se suele emplear en referencia al supuesto ayuno absoluto místico de los ascetas.</p><p>*Estatus: Se refiere a su imagen o nivel, en la versión china habla incluso que no quería que dijeran que no tenía un padre al que avergonzar por su comportamiento.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>